The Diamond in the Rough
by MircThomas19
Summary: In the distant future, Sasuke had stolen Naruto's dream and crush leaving the blond with only Hinata and a small house on the outskirts of Konoha. But when the son of the Sixth Hokage and his wife come to Naruto's doorstep asking to live and train with him, both their world and everyone else's will soon take an interesting turn for either the better or the worse. NaruHina OCxOC
1. When Worlds Collide on a Doorstep

The Diamond in the Rough

When Worlds Collide on a Doorstep

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.**

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the village was busy. Konohagakure, the top Shinobi village through the Elemental Nations, was busy like any other day. Men running their businesses, women running errands, and children running around playing. It was a peaceful place to be and it all thanks to their leader and champion, the Hokage.

That man of immense power and skill as well a kind heart and noble soul, looked down on everyone doing what they want to do. That is how he wants it that and if something goes wrong he is the first to know. But what if I told you that this man was a boy who was born to a pampered man who was given the title of Hokage just to spoil him even more? That is disgraceful to the other champions who have earned their title through hard work. And he hated it,

As a boy, this man supposedly lived the good life. Son to the most important people in the village, everyone loving him and everything he ever wanted was his. But there was something that he was never given while he stayed in that dreadful life; actual friends, an actual life and an actual purpose and role among the people.

No matter what he did, he was always seen as his parent's son and not himself. It was all not fair, to live in the shadow of one's parents. At first, this boy heard and seen his parent's actually treat others and was wondering why he never did. He felt like a stranger living in another family's home; not part of the family. It only got worse by the day, by the month and by the year until he was old enough to do things on his own.

That was when he found out some nasty secrets about his 'family', he couldn't live with them anymore. He needed to escape, escape to a better family that will treat him like a boy. Not like someone to extend the bloodline and earn more wealth for the family. And that all started on a very unlikely night exactly thirty years ago; when it all began to unravel a poor boy's real destiny.

XXXXX

It was a raining evening when it all started. One that no one will never find themselves walking in it or playing in it. No, they were inside their warm and dry homes sleeping the storm away. But what they didn't know was that someone was walking or better yet running in this muck; it was the same size of a young boy that wore a full body cloak that concealed his face in the shadows that also had a huge backpack on.

The direction this boy was heading seemed to be somewhere between the main buildings and the village borders. Like to where most settle for some country life on the outskirts of Konoha. There, a blond man was sleeping in his own country farm house with his wife in bed. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he had lost everything to his teammate and supposed rival once the latter had become Hokage. There was only a farmer's life ahead for him with his only friend and later wife Hinata Hyuga.

It was a nightmare, like the one Naruto is forced to experience in his sleep. It all seemed like it was yesterday. When Naruto's world finally shattered and collapsed and it was all Sasuke's fault.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"WHAT!?" A scream had torn through the village like sharp winds. "I refuse!" And it all seemed to come from the Hokage tower. Inside, a blonde man wearing a heavy vest over his jacket and black clothing was arguing with another man who sat in his desk wearing an over-sized red hat with Kanji on it for 'Fire'. That man also wore a white cloak over his full body black clothing and had a disappointed look in his red eyes._

 _"Dobe, listen to me. You are one of our strongest Jonin. How else are we supposed to show that we are the strongest if you refuse to fight in this war?" That man was the Sixth Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha, after forcing his predecessor with the threatening might of the Civilian Council because that man didn't want his rival's dream to come true at all. Now Naruto was merely the strongest Jonin in the village under Sasuke. But now the village was at war with the four villages who were the only ones who had their might close to Konoha's._

 _Sasuke had to insult every single one of them by taunting on how an Uchiha like himself had finally became the Hokage; something that he 'deserved from the moment he was born'. This angered the other four Kage or fellow champions and leaders in declaring war; this time to decide whatever or not that Konoha is really that strong._

 _Naruto was there as Sasuke's bodyguard with both his and Sasuke's former teacher, Kakashi Hatake. The blonde never agreed with Sasuke on the war unlike Kakashi who seemed to only go with the mad plan in order to make Sasuke seemed to always be right. Naruto wasn't that pathetic._

 _"We already lost half of our forces to armies only to two of our enemies. We can't risk so many lives like that anymore!" Right now Naruto was trying to make Sasuke look at the war as a mistake. But it was not working,_

 _"So? We will raise more and it can be done under my leadership. You better respect that." Sasuke was as stubborn as the other Uchihas when it came to admitting any mistake they made. But Naruto was also stubborn._

 _"You think that we grow like flowers or weeds! We like forests! We get chopped down faster than we can grow back! Don't you see that!?" Naruto retorted; he had lost his recklessness for more humility that made him a hater of war, much the opposite to Sasuke who had been groomed into a warlord of a Hokage._

 _"Then I will use my power to grow those trees even faster. My soil is the best in the world, trees grow in months than years. You should have seen that." Sasuke tried to win this argument but Naruto knew better; what Sasuke meant by better soil is that he invited Missing Nin and bounty hunters when he said 'growing trees in months than years'._

 _"That is my point! You think that doing what the other Hokage will never do, what winners won't do will still make you one! You are not different Sasuke. You are no different than Kabuto!" Naruto finally lost his temper; something that even years of peace and maturity was never able to cure. "You are no different than Orochimaru!" That was getting to Sasuke as the Hokage started to twitch violently every time he did so. "And you are no different than Danzo! He was a much better excuse for Hokage by your definition for sure!"_

 _"That is enough Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he got from his desk, "You think you can threaten me? The Hokage? That is treason!"_

 _"So?" Sasuke was shocked that Naruto was still holding his ground against the 'threats'. "You are like staring at a newborn kitten compared to Grandma or Gramps when they Hokage. They were the real deal and they have the real stuff to show off. You only got the hat because you begged the council to take advantage of grandma with lies and fake pity. That your greatest weapon Sasuke. Get rid of me if you want, but you will have send your wife out in the field. She is the only on your will allow and she is about as strong as I am." Naruto smirked when he saw that Sasuke lost feeling in his legs at the possibility and it was to be explained when,_

 _"Sasuke-kun! It won't be long before I give birth to my first child!" Sakura walked in, fully grown and married to Sasuke; effectively stealing both Naruto's dream and crush from the academy in one fell swoop when Sasuke actually allowed Sakura to date and marry him. Sakura was still a hardcore fan girl in the heart of her very soul so she was easily fooled while every other girl actually let her do so; they just didn't want to be seen as swallow._

 _Sasuke knew that Sakura was pregnant with his child and sending her out in the field in Naruto's place will pretty much guarantee her injury that will as much as kill that first heir to his family; Sasuke knew that if it did happen, there will be no chance of another child being born to his blood, not after losing all potential wives. "What are you doing here Baka!? Why are you bothering my husband!?" Sakura then saw that the blonde was still there and glaring at her; the fact that Sakura had threw away their actually friendship and years of being there for her all to marry Sasuke. Naruto then couldn't look at himself in the mirror for falling heads over heels with such a swallow and inconsiderate fan girl of a Kunoichi; not even Tsunade's intense training never helped with that at all._

 _"I was just leaving since your poor excuse for a father was about to kick out of the field with you as my replacement." Naruto said as he approached the door to the office,_

 _"Yeah like I will fall for a lie like that. I am a married girl so forget about a date!" Sakura just had to shove the fact that Naruto never got a date with her after their wedding. Naruto just halted and then shook his head; Sakura was nothing but a lost cause._

 _"If you don't want to fight in the field, then you better stop me from resigning as the top Jonin. It hurts working under this example of a Hokage. He can fight his wars if he is confident that he will win." Naruto said but no one even listened. They all thought he wasn't serious until they heard that Naruto was so they tried to convince him to come back; they even had the nerve to say they were sorry for mistreating him but it was to no avail._

 _Naruto had left Sasuke the Sixth Hokage and also took his girlfriend Hinata with him as she wanted him to be lonely. Even though the resignation had caused something related to poverty, the couple pulled through and all they could do was to get married in secret. That was it, they rebuilt themselves as farmers on the outskirts of Konoha. Never to be Shinobi in a war that not one of them ever wanted to fight in._

 _The worst part was that the war was getting worse as more and more Shinobi rush into the war hoping that the Hokage will keep his promise to make them even more glorious; not one of them ever did and all Sasuke ever did was just say sorry to the families filled with grief who are becoming more resentful of their leader. But they couldn't say their opinions because there were still Shinobi who threatened their lives to keep them from whining. In short, this village was not warm or welcome to even the residents and other Shinobi. And now all those victims wished they had listened to Naruto from the start._

 _Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

Then a knock on the door had spared the blonde of his nightmare and awoken to see that the storm is still going fresh by his window. "Who will be outside on a night like this?" Naruto said out loud which stirred Hinata awake.

"Who knows honey but you better let him in. Whoever this is going to die of a caught cold." Hinata always brought out the best in the blonde with her magic voice. Naruto just nodded in a gruff voice.

"Right. Keep the bed warm when I get back." Hinata nodded and Naruto reached for a night robe to put on his boxers. When Naruto reached the door, he was surprised to see a little boy in a raincoat with a backpack on at his doorstep. "Who are you?"

Then that boy did something that caught Naruto off guard, he went on his feet. "Please Mr. Naruto. Please raise me!" The blonde didn't know what to say; in his lifestyle, no one will ever allow him and his wife to have children of their own. And now a boy wants them to adopt him? Is he an orphan?  
"Are you…?" Naruto started to say until the boy rose and pulled his cloak down, showing his identity; it struck Naruto as very similar to the Sasuke. The boy had red yes, black hair and the distinctive feature that all Uchiha seem to share among themselves. But this eyes had no arrogance in them at all, they had caring and hurtful looks. Like a boy who had saw another child lose their favorite toy but something was stopping him from helping them out.

"I know I look like the man you hate but I hate them too." The boy had said that was the biggest shock yet for the poor blonde. "They never saw me as their son! I was a tool to them! A meal ticket! A shortcut to more fame and wealth! I wasn't a human being to them and I couldn't take it anymore! No one even called me by name!" This reminded Naruto of someone else who had to live a similar life; but that man was not going to get involved in this even if Naruto asked with all his heart.

"Okay, okay. You need to calm down and come in before you caught a cold." Naruto said in the same manner as his wife did moments ago. The boy walked in, trending the rainwater sticking to his shoes like glue. "So what is your name and who are your parents?" Naruto said as he helped the wet boy lose the soaked raincoat and backpack.

"Yes Mr. Naruto. My name is Akato Uchiha, son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno Uchiha." That was the icebreaker that seemed so powerful to the blonde, it was like two planets had collided with each other. That was going to set off some nasty stuff sooner or later; who knows what will the Hokage do when he finds out his son had ran away to live with the man the former hates most of all.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***This is going to be one of my stories that I head around for a while but I never got the details figured yet. And now I want to actually try it all out. Tell me what you think of it and have a nice day!***


	2. The Honorable but Humble Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OCs.**

The Diamond in the Rough

The Honorable but Humble Boy

 _Previously on The Diamond in the Rough,_

 _Then a knock on the door had spared the blonde of his nightmare and awoken to see that the storm is still going fresh by his window. "Who will be outside on a night like this?" Naruto said out loud which stirred Hinata awake._

 _"Who knows honey but you better let him in. Whoever this is going to die of a caught cold." Hinata always brought out the best in the blonde with her magic voice. Naruto just nodded in a gruff voice._

 _"Right. Keep the bed warm when I get back." Hinata nodded and Naruto reached for a night robe to put on his boxers. When Naruto reached the door, he was surprised to see a little boy in a raincoat with a backpack on at his doorstep. "Who are you?"_

 _Then that boy did something that caught Naruto off guard, he went on his feet. "Please Mr. Naruto. Please raise me!" The blonde didn't know what to say; in his lifestyle, no one will ever allow him and his wife to have children of their own. And now a boy wants them to adopt him? Is he an orphan?_

 _"Are you…?" Naruto started to say until the boy rose and pulled his cloak down, showing his identity; it struck Naruto as very similar to the Sasuke. The boy had red yes, black hair and the distinctive feature that all Uchiha seem to share among themselves. But this eyes had no arrogance in them at all, they had caring and hurtful looks. Like a boy who had saw another child lose their favorite toy but something was stopping him from helping them out._

 _"I know I look like the man you hate but I hate them too." The boy had said that was the biggest shock yet for the poor blonde. "They never saw me as their son! I was a tool to them! A meal ticket! A shortcut to more fame and wealth! I wasn't a human being to them and I couldn't take it anymore! No one even called me by name!" This reminded Naruto of someone else who had to live a similar life; but that man was not going to get involved in this even if Naruto asked with all his heart._

 _"Okay, okay. You need to calm down and come in before you caught a cold." Naruto said in the same manner as his wife did moments ago. The boy walked in, trending the rainwater sticking to his shoes like glue. "So what is your name and who are your parents?" Naruto said as he helped the wet boy lose the soaked raincoat and backpack._

 _"Yes Mr. Naruto. My name is Akato Uchiha, son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno Uchiha." That was the icebreaker that seemed so powerful to the blonde, it was like two planets had collided with each other. That was going to set off some nasty stuff sooner or later; who knows what will the Hokage do when he finds out his son had ran away to live with the man the former hates most of all._

The next morning came and with the crowing of the rooster, Naruto and Hinata got up from their beds. They then kissed in greeting before finally getting out of the sheets to change into their farmer clothes for work. But not before making breakfast for themselves and for a third resident.

"Morning Akato." Naruto said with Hinata saying the same when the birth child of the Hokage and his wife came down the stairs. He looked terrible but he still smiled and greeted his new parents. Yes, Naruto and Hinata had taken in the son of the Hokage for their own son.

You see, that same night that Akato appeared on their doorstep, fully packed to the brim, he asked to be taken by the farmer couple. Not being very clear on why but after some convincing, Naruto and Hinata allowed Akato to live with them. Much to their surprise, Akato was nothing like they imagined the Hokage's son to be.

For one thing was his character. He was not bratty, whining about how different a farmer's life was compared to living in a compound with servants doing all the work and making sure he was always comfortable. He was instead a cheerful and hardworking kid after how Akato had taken in farming like a sponge and already impressed Naruto by helping him out on the farm itself. Akato was also a very good kid to Hinata, taking in such simple and humble skills like knitting and dishwashing as well.

For another was the luggage that he brought and filled a spare bedroom with. It wasn't toys or other teenage stuff that are useless on a farm. It was instead just clothing and weapons to protect himself. Akato even made Naruto smile by bringing some scrolls from the Hokage's mansion and the tower; it made the former prankster see a smidge of himself in the boy.

But with the past out of the way, Akato took a chair just in time for eggs and bacon on a plate right front of his slightly drooling face. "Morning Dad, Mom. Looks good." Akato said with sleepless clear by a slightly sore throat and drippy eyes.

"You bet it is. Hinata made it and you better be glad she did." Naruto spoke a lot like a farmer does to his farm hands. To rough them up for how hard the work is while a little soft for the sensitive ones.

"Why? What will you cook if you did the pan?" Akato said with a smirk back that caused him to get a friendly wedge before he could even touch his breakfast. But the boy laughed while playfully tried to escape his new dad's hold. Hinata just giggled at the sight,

"Alright enough. Your breakfast will get cold." Hinata said and the two boys went back to their seats with a grumbly 'yes' which only caused Hinata to fully laugh. Breakfast then went along without any problem and it filled up the two boys with just the right about of energy to tackle another day on the farm.

And like in any book or novel about farming, there was a lot to do. There were the animals and plants to tend to. There were then goods to make and store in order to sell in the market at the Konoha village square. And any one of these took a good couple of hours but neither Naruto nor Akato complained.

They had something to do and after a good month, Akato noticed that the hard work was starting to pay off. His physique was slight above any kid of his age of ten years. And for Naruto who had been doing this since Sasuke was made Hokage, the blonde was definitely something of an athlete and a bodybuilder in one package.

And as for Hinata, despite being out of action and being a housewife, she was still a beauty to behold. The time in the sun gave her a nice and light tan, and with the washing of clothes and dishes Hinata had gotten a nice shine to her complexion and skin surface as well. To top it off, with Hinata's kind and gentle nature, she was the model wife and mother on the farm. The other girls with their make-up and eye shallow has got nothing on this.

That is how Akato is having the best time of his life. It was like he was born to do this, instead of being waited on and pressured by both parents and tutors in a stuffy mansion. There is no way Akato will ever go back to such a life. But then again, Fate is unpredictable, even more than Naruto himself; not even the blonde will know what is to happen next.

XXXXX

And when Naruto realized that he jinxed, it was sent to the Hokage's office. And it has been years since the blonde had ever seen the Sasuke or his wife. It was the newspapers that allowed the couple to still be connected to what is happening in the world outside their farm. And there was that article in the morning paper that got his attention first and then there was this,

"Your son is missing?" Naruto said when the ANBU had rudely taken from his home. That was no way to treat a simple farmer that just happened to once have a history with the Hokage. "And how does that justify trespassing on my farm and kidnapping me out of my own bedroom! At this early in the morning!"

"Silence peasant!" The ANBU brought down his fist to strike Naruto but underestimated the farmer for it was not the masked Shinobi on top of the farmer, it was the reverse.

"I can say all I want to Sasuke the Uchiha not just the Hokage kidnapper." Naruto said with his grumpy tone matching his unbreakable hold on the elite Shinobi very well.

"Okay I am sorry for it all but this is serious." Sasuke said and Naruto huffed when he finally released his hold on the ANBU. "This is about my son, my heir. He is destined to inherit the positon of clan head and my role as Hokage in this village."

"I can understand that first part but I thought that last one ended when Lord Tobirama giving that role to his best student instead of a son or something." Naruto barged in and that annoyed Sasuke. At least something about the two hadn't changed. "But anyways, it is true that Hinata-chan and I have adopted a boy as our son but the kid is nothing like any of you. He is not the one you are looking for."

"Finally you get to the point." Sasuke said with annoyance still fresh in his voice. "We want you to help us by keeping an eye for our missing son."

Naruto then smirked as something came to his mind. "Okay then. Just to be clear that I have read the paper every day since I became a farmer. Today is the first time I ever read about a missing son and that was a month after we became adopted parents. Just how long had you been looking for your son?" Naruto said and patted himself on the back to see that the Hokage and Sakura both flinched. "What? Are you telling me and not everyone else that the evidence said your son has been gone for days?"

"That is none of your business!" Sakura shouted and yet Naruto still smirked.

"You're right. Now if you excuse me." Naruto started to leave and when Sasuke tried to stop him. "Are you calling Sakura a liar? This really is none of my business."

And just like that, Naruto went up and vanished in a spiral of blue Chakra energy rather than exiting the door. That surprised the Hokage and his wife that being a farmer had not dulled Naruto's skills at all; they were secretly hoping for Naruto be out of action for too long to keep using techniques like that one.

XXXXX

Back in the farmhouse,

"There is that Mom." Akato said when he finished fixing a rocking chair that happened to be Hinata's favorite one. The housewife hoped to keep it until she gave birth to her child. But the cold reality is that any child-bearing will not happen since the Hyuga Clan made sure of it. They made the organs exclusive to woman that give birth to children useless; in other words, Hinata was sterile as a woman.

It was a real heartbreaker and everyone seemed to only take pity on her and pity for pain is always like adding salt to a fresh wound. But Naruto was not salt, no alcohol. He was like the healing cream during the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. Naruto was the only one not to give up on her as a wife or a woman. He was the one that healed her even though it took a couple of years to do it.

Now Akato had done a portion of his part as a member of the family. He filled in that gap that remained not full and forgotten instead. "Thank you Akato. I really appreciate the effort." Those words were genuine and Akato really loved to see the smile on his mother's face. Then the room was filled with a spiral of wind. Within was the one and only Naruto.

"Dad!" Akato cheered and hugged him. The blonde then chuckled and patted his adoptive son on the head.

"Hey son." Naruto said and Akato couldn't help but do what kids his age usually do.

"Look! I helped fix Mom's favorite chair!" Akato pointed in the right direction and Naruto just shook his head.

"I see that son and now why don't you go get a head start on fixing the windmill, I will come a little later to help you finish the job." Naruto said softly and Akato nodded before racing outside. Once the room had only the blonde and his wife, the atmosphere had gotten sour instead of sweet.

"So did they…?" Hinata started to say and Naruto nodded.

"They did and they finally noticed that their heir had been missing for the past month. What did they didn't know is that he is here and a much better child. We made sure of it." Naruto said and Hinata saw that the blonde was fierce about all this. She then relaxed her head on his shoulder and the couple both sat on the love seat in the same room as the rocking chair; the family room.

"Of course dear. But we can't keep them from finding our son Naruto-koi. We need to do something and soon." Hinata said as the voice of comfort and advice, sometimes as the straight person.

"I know Hinata-chan. I just wish we had more time than just a month. Then Akato will definitely be strong enough to live his own life." Naruto said and then got drifted into his wife's embrace. After ten more minutes, they heard Akato call out for the blonde to come and help him which made the couple feel a little better. They still had a buddle of joy to brighten their day.

But there will be days when there won't be joy, instead there will be tension and angst. That is for certain and everything else will be given by time. Then the village will finally see the Diamond in the Rough.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***What do you think? I really had to dig deep to find it and finally complete this chapter.***


End file.
